


Course of the Age-Old Stars to Steer

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Age of Sail, Extended Metaphors, F/M, M/M, Multi, Myths & Legends, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: There was a man, and there was a man, and there was a woman.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Course of the Age-Old Stars to Steer

**Author's Note:**

> elizabeth/will/jack, myths and legends

There was a man and he loved the sea as such men do, and he set out to cross mapless tracks and plow waves and and sup and live from her bounty.

There was a man and he longed for freedom, swift sails and deep keels, an endless flight and harbor to return to that he always had the choice to leave, if leaving was his desire.

The was a woman, and she was the sea; she was the wind and the waves and the slow bending kelp forests pointing landward and sunward and the welcoming, wrecking, seashell-studded shore, and she gathered them both into her arms to keep.


End file.
